One Impossible Thing Left to Do A Harry Potter Next Generation Story
by PotterSwanEverdeen
Summary: Albus Severus Potter, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy. Unlikely friendship? Definitely. Amazing together? The best. Constantly in danger? Always. Dream of giving up? Of course not. Albus, Rose and Scorpius are Hogwarts' next Golden Trio. They save the wizarding world from the next group of Death Eater's and their leader... Read to find out! *Mentions abuse* *Albus-Scorpius ship*
1. Chapter 1

**One Impossible Thing Left to Do**

Summary: Albus Severus Potter, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy. Unlikely friendship? Definitely. Amazing together? The best. Constantly in danger? Always. Dream of giving up? Of course not. Albus, Rose and Scorpius are Hogwarts' next Golden Trio. They save the wizarding world from the next group of Death Eater's and their leader... You'll find out soon... That is, if you read...

 _Chapter One_

It doesn't matter that I'm in Slytherin. It makes no difference. Dad won't mind, he said so. Mum definitely won't mind. But… _I_ mind. Everyone in the Great Hall _expected_ me to be in Gryffindor and so, when the Stupid Sorting Hat shouted to the world that I was in Slytherin, the hall erupted in a million different whispering voices that even Headmistress McGonagall couldn't control. In the end, it was Hagrid getting up and shouting for everyone to shut up. Literally.

If my dad and mum don't care that I'm in Slytherin, the house of the snakes and of course, Voldemort, no one else will, right? But… I'm still too scared to leave my dorm. The Slytherin's in the common room will just say I don't belong here, and if I go anywhere else, I'll be subjected to a tonne of jeering and staring faces. I think the best option is my dorm. But the others I share my dorm with will be back soon, so I'll 'escape' for a while then.

"Hey, Albus," I whip my head round and quick as a flash have my wand out, seeing that it's Scorpius Malfoy. Malfoy and my dad were never friends and since he's in Slytherin, I'm supposing Scorpius Malfoy is no different to his father. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you! I just… wanted to make a… a friend. And I don't know. You seemed like the right person." I sneered.

"Why, because you think I don't have any others? Or is this some sick prank the other Snakes made you do?" My own voice astonishes me, it's cold, shallow… it's… slithery. Snake-like. My thoughts register on my face, but I immediately try to cover it up. I won't let a _Malfoy_ see me weak.

"I- what?! Have you _seen_ me walking around today? No, of course not because you've been too busy moping round. You know, all day, I've heard Rose Weasley, James Potter, Molly Weasley and Roxanne and Fred Weasley asking round for you everywhere. But, of course, as a natural Slytherin, all YOU thought about was yourself and not what others were doing for you! And to think I thought you were different." A Malfoy 'slamming' me is against the rules of the Potters. In no way was I going to let that happen.

"Oh, oh, no. You did not. YOU DID NOT just call me a 'natural Slytherin!' I am so much MORE than that! I'm a Potter! I'm the son of the man who defeated VOLDEM-!" I'm cut off by Malfoy shaking his head fervently and bellowing a furiously,

"NO!" As soon as the Ferret's son (yes, I heard about that story) was sure I wasn't going to say his name his expression turned from passionate to fearful.

"What was that for? My Aunt Hermione always says, 'fear of a name-'" I'm cut off, again, by Malfoy. But this time, less urgently.

"Increases fear of the thing itself.' I know. My grandfather told me about that when he would actually-… I mean when I was younger. He said your aunt stood up to him for Harry."

"Y-yes. It's kinda creepy how much you know about me and my family you know?" Malfoy's expression softens. Until he laughs. Laughs so much it's like it's taking away his lungs, or taking away his life. I'm concerned at first until one thought comes to mind – _I don't care if he dies._ "Oh, shut up. I'm going to bed now. That is, if you've finished grovelling and slamming me?"

"Yes, yes. Okay. Do what you want, I was only—trying. To be. Nice." He carries on laughing but quieter. Quiet enough for me to quickly get changed and flop into bed before drifting straight off to sleep.

In the morning, my head feels clear, and at first I can't figure out why. Or how. That is, until I think back to yesterday. My snappiness, my attitude, and worst of all my Slytherin-ness. I snap my head up from the pillow and get out of bed, hoping Malfoy is still there – I really could use a friend if his offer still stands. I feel like that opera singer, Eden what's-her-name, in the muggle Christmas story - Barbie, A Christmas Carol or whatever it was. She feels like a new person on Christmas day after the three Christmas spirits visit her. I feel like a different person today because my memories and sleep came back to me.

"Malfoy? Malfoy? I know you're awake. You were downstairs at least two hours ago yesterday." My voice is quiet, so I tug at his bed covers, not wanting to open the drapes, just in case.

"Yes. Yes, I'm awake."

"I… I'm sorry about yesterday, I was tired, lame excuse I know, and… and scared, and ashamed. I… I need a friend. I want _you_ as a friend. Does your offer still stand?"

"Of course, Albus. From now on in, we're friends." And suddenly we both realise that we've been stupid and are grinning like the Cheshire Cat.


	2. Chapter 2

**One Impossible Thing Left to Do**

Summary: Albus Severus Potter, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy. Unlikely friendship? Definitely. Amazing together? The best. Constantly in danger? Always. Dream of giving up? Of course not. Albus, Rose and Scorpius are Hogwarts' next Golden Trio. They save the wizarding world from the next group of Death Eater's and their leader... Read to find out!

 _Chapter 2_

By the time Monday rolls round, I'm relieved. Lessons finally start. Even if everything else in my life is completely out of control, this is finally some order.

My friendship with Scorpius grew a little stronger when we spent all of Sunday getting to know each other and I think we're well on our way to becoming best friends already. I kind of feel like I've known him for months, not forever, but ages. He's kind, and really humorous.

"Al? You awake?" Scorpius' voice cuts through my thoughts suddenly. In answer, I kick the drapes and then hear Scorpius padding across the room on his tip-toes. He opens the drapes and rips off my warm, comfy blankets.

"Ugh! Scorp, what is it?" I groan from underneath after shoving my head under my pillow to hide from the shiny water-light pouring in through the window.

"It's time for you to move your sorry butt out of bed so I can go have breakfast. I'm your alarm remember? And I'm hungry, so up and at 'em snake!" Scorpius has a fair point, though I'm starting to regret asking him to be my portable alarm clock.

"Scorp! If you want me to be alert and assertive in the mornings, you chuck a bucket of ice cold water over m- no! No! Ferret! Do not-" I realise my mistake immediately as Scorpius with his fancy 6th year magic, gets a bowl from across the room and…

"Aguamenti!" Scorpius cried, whilst pointing his wand at the bowl causing the bowl to fill up with what turns out to be…

"ARGH! FREEZING COLD WATER!" My whole body is cold, frozen stiff. I feel like Elsa of Arendelle just lost control of her ice powers again and stabbed me in the heart with an icy thing. How could that _prat_ do this to me? I mean come on! Has he _ever_ heard of a _joke_?

"SCORPIUS DRACO MALFOY!" I yell as loud as I can. It's lucky all the others in my dorm have gone downstairs for breakfast.

Scorpius flinches as a result of my shouting, and I immediately go into inquisitive mode.

"Scorp? What's up? What happened just then?" I say, curious and scared at the same time.

"Nothing. It was nothing." He replies stubbornly.

"No, it wasn't nothing Scorpius. You practically leapt away when I said your name. And it isn't just because of the Draco Malfoy part. This is different."

"It was nothing okay. Let it go." He snapped curtly before adding on in a much more subdued tone, "Breakfast finishes in half hour and you need your schedule."

"Okay. Scorpius, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. You have your own life and I shouldn't want to know all your secrets, but can we not fight already?" I apologise, not wanting to fight with my first and only friend.

"It's okay, but you seriously need to get breakfast and your schedule." Scorp said, nodding.

"Sure, I'm sorry I kept you waiting." I reply, smiling.

I go into the medium sized bathroom and grab my towel and dry off before running back to my case and grabbing some clothes to put on under my robes. I clean my face and hair up – or well, I attempt to tame my hair but in the end, I just leave it. I don't do what James does, ruffle it up at every opportunity so it looks like he's just finished playing Quiddich. How mature. But to be fair, it works, about three quarters of the girls at school want to go out with him. Actually, I've lost count of who he's going out with and how much people he's been out with.

"Okay, I'm ready, let's go."

"You get ready at the pace of a girl Al." Scorpius laughs at me and I grimace realising that he's absolutely right as he flashes me the time on his watch.

When Scorpius and I get to the Great Hall, there isn't a lot of people left and McGonagall only has three schedules left, one for me, one for Scorpius and one for some other random person.

"Great Dumbledore! There you are! Mister Scorpius Malfoy, your schedule. And Mister Albus Potter, here is yours. Oh, and if you see Miss Rose Weasley could you pass this on to her please? She hasn't been down yet, so it would be considerate of you to pick up something for her to eat. Good day boys." Professor McGonagall passes both of us our schedules and I take a look at mine:

 **MONDAY; 10:30 – Potions / 12:00 – Herbology / 2:00 – Charms / 3:00 – Transfiguration /**

 **TUESDAY; 10:30 – History of Magic / 12:00 – Transfiguration / 2:00 – Charms / 3:00 – DADA**

 **WEDNESDAY; 10:30 – Potions / 12:00 – History of Magic / 2:00 –Transfiguration / 3:00 – Transfiguration / 4:00 – Flying / 00:00 – Astronomy**

 **THURSDAY; 10:30 – DADA / 12:00 – History of Magic / 2:00 – Herbology / 3:00 - Charms**

 **FRIDAY; 10:30 – Potions / 12:00 – Potions / 2:00 –DADA/ 3:00 – Charms**

 **Breakfast – 7:00 – 10:00 / Lunch – 13:00 – 14:00 / Dinner – 17:00 – 20:00 / Study Hall (optional) – 19:00 – 21:30 / Curfew – 22:30**

 **Astronomy: Prof. Fedoria Sinstra / Charms: Prof. Filius Flitwick / DADA: Prof. Harry Potter / Flying: Madame Minnesa LeTrake / Herbology: Prof. Neville Longbottom / History of Magic: Prof. Cuthbert Binns / Potions: Prof. Edward Lupin / Transfiguration: Prof. Minerva McGonagall / School Nurse: Madame Luna Longbottom**

Albus's eyes widen in disbelief as he takes in the Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions teachers - his father and Teddy Lupin. Even the School Nurse surprised him – Luna. His dad wasn't meant to be there – he's an auror not a Professor! He's Head of the Auror Department, what's he doing at Hogwarts?

"Professor… has there been a mix up or something? It says my dad is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts – that's impossible, he's an auror, not a teacher?" I ask the Headmistress, hoping that there actually was a mix up and it wasn't, wasn't true. I could _not_ be true. If my father was a Professor here, I'd be more than the Slytherin Reject; I'd be 'The Slytherin Reject That Gets Decent Marks Because His Father Teaches in The School.'

"No, Mister Potter. There is no mix up. Your father is now Professor Potter to you during classes and whilst talking to other Professors and students alike. As you've seen, Mr Lupin will also be teaching Potions here as he has shown a particular aptitude for the subject in the past. Now, off you go to your first lesson, try to find Miss Weasley in the next fifteen minutes before class starts if you would." And with that, Scorpius and I set off, both of us laughing, but inside I was puzzled and quite apprehensive.

 **A/N - Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've had a tonne of revision for exams coming up. Also, just to say, I haven't read the Cursed Child or seen it and the same goes for Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them so this isn't going to be from that! If you have any questions about this, PM me! I'd also** ** _love, love, love,_** _ **love**_ **it if you could review and favourite or follow! I'd love you forever! Whatever happens in this fic, I would hope you could all be civilised enough to not hate on me for it. I'll try and update soon, and remember, constructive criticism, yes, hating, no! Thank you! See you soon I hope! P.S. I realised how short the last chapter was, and I HATE short chapters (no offence anyone) so I hope this is longer for y'all!**


End file.
